1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and an electronic component, more precisely relates to a dielectric ceramic composition which improves reliability with maintaining good specific permittivity and furthermore shows good temperature characteristics, and an electronic component to which said dielectric ceramic composition is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a high demand for downsizing electronic components along with making progress in high density of electronic circuit. With a rapid progress in downsizing and increasing capacitance of a multilayer ceramic capacitor, applications are expanding, and there is various required properties.
For example, for a mid-high voltage capacitor used for apparatus such as ECM (Engine Electric Computer Module), fuel injection device, electronic controlled throttle, inverter, convertor, HID headlamp unit, battery control unit of hybrid engine, digital still camera and the like, it is required to be used under high electric field strength and have high reliability.
Conventionally, in order to improve reliability, it has been developed a dielectric ceramic composition to which paraelectrics such as barium zirconate and the like is added, However, in recent years, further higher reliability is required.
In the meantime, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-223351 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor wherein temperature characteristic, specific permittivity and high temperature load lifetime are improved by setting an area ratio of core and shell in a specific range in a dielectric ceramic particle having core-shell structure.
However, the multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-223351 is insufficient for improving reliability, thus further improvement has been required.